


The Real Match

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: Kuroko no Pokemon [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about being number one in the world, whether it be in basketball or in Pokemon battles. They found out who's the best of the GoM when it comes to basketball, but now what about Pokemon battles? The six of them yearn to find this out, going their separate ways to different regions to see who conquers their region first. First to conquer, first to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wager

It was the summer of everyone's second year in high school and the original Teikou group decided to meet up again near their old middle school all the way in Rustboro City. They all went to the high schools in their hometowns (which also happened to be some of the best schools for Pokemon _and_ basketball), so they didn't get to group up much often.

"I've never seen a Growlithe with eyes like these before," Aomine said, petting one of Kuroko's newer Pokemon. The group was chilling along Route 104 with their Pokemon running about freely.

"It looks just like you, Kurokocchi!" Kise cooed, getting in Aomine's way to get to Growlithe.

"That's what my team said as well," Kuroko responded, watching as Aomine and Kise looked back and forth between him and his Growlithe.

"Tetsu-kun, look!" Momoi pointed at her Skitty and Kuroko's Growlithe. "They're already so close!" Her heart fluttered, thinking it had to be fate that their Pokemon got along so well so quickly. Only, she didn't notice Growlithe running off to play with Kuroko's other Pokemon.

Over by Midorima, the bespectacled teen said, frowning, "Akashi, I would appreciate it if your Persian didn't eye my Xatu like prey." Midorima still didn't like cat Pokemon.

"Persian wouldn't do anything," Akashi reassure, but still clicked his tongue and called Persian over. Persian turned from eying the Xatu perched in the tree, walking back to Akashi and laying beside him.

"Same Persian that stole our stuff as a Meowth though," Aomine joined in.

Akashi and Persian both shot a glare at Aomine. "Are you still going on about that?"

Aomine shrugged, plopping against his Absol resting on the grass. Absol was the best pillow.

"Ne, Mido-chin," Murasakibara started, "I don't think Xatu is the one you should be worried about. Kingler looks like it's fighting with Crawdaunt."

Midorima shot his head over to where his Kingler was in the water. Murasakibara was right; Kingler and Aomine's Crawdaunt were clashing their hard claws at each other. "Oi!"

"They're just playing," Aomine yawned, ignoring the commotion while Midorima charged over to the Pokemon. Aomine rolled his eyes. "He's only going over there because he knows Crawdaunt is stronger than Kingler."

"Really now?" Momoi sarcastically asked.

Aomine nodded his head. "Yep. My team's the best."

"I beg to differ, Aominecchi," Kise argued with a smirk. "My Pokemon are the strongest and most beautifully talented." Right then, his Swablu landed on his head. "See!"

"What'cha mean 'see?'" Aomine indignantly responded, sitting back up. "It just sat on your head."

Kise ignored Aomine, cooing his sweet Swablu. His cheery smile quickly changed to dread when a giant tongue come from nowhere and licked Swablu, messing up its fluffy feathers. "Eh!?"

"Sorry, Kise-chin," Murasakibara drawled. "Lickitung thought Swablu looked like cotton candy."

"And your Pokemon ain't that tough!" Aomine yelled, pointing at Swablu. "One lick and it's out!"

"It's just upset about its feathers!" Kise yelled back, helping his Swablu.

"Will you two quiet down," Akashi deadpanned. "You're disrupting the peace." Though it looked like his words were drowned out.

"Aomine! Handle your Crawdaunt!" Midorima yelled.

"Maybe your Kingler shouldn't have messed with my Crawdaunt!" Aomine yelled back.

"Murasakibaracchi! Luckitung's tongue was sticky!" Kise whined, having trouble grooming his Swablu. "Did you give it candy _again_!?"

"Kise-chin's Pokemon's just weak to Luckitung," Mursakibara defended his Pokemon.

"What did that have to do with what I said!?"

Over by Kuroko, Momoi gave a screech. "Skitty! No!"

"Growlithe, please stop!"

Growlithe ended up chasing after Skitty, making the Kitten Pokemon sprint up a tree. It continued happily barking while Skitty hissed.

Akashi took in a deep breath. He really wasn't surprised this was how their hang out ended up, but that still didn't help his head.

"Fine, we'll see who's stronger!" Aomine and Midorima yelled at each other.

"You take that back about my Pokemon!" Kise and Murasakibara yelled at the same time.

"You're not supposed to battle without us!" Kuroko and Momoi also yelled.

And Akashi had enough. The second he stood up, the fighting amongst the trainers ceased. While when Persian stood beside Akashi, the Pokemon halted.

Scanning his eyes at everyone, heterochromatic for a moment, Akashi gave a misleading smile. "How about another friendly competition. See who's the strongest of us."

"What, like a tournament?" Aomine asked, wary of Akashi.

"I was thinking something bigger maybe," Akashi answered. "There are five of us, and six regions we're all familiar with. Why don't we each go to one and whoever can conquer their region first is clearly the best trainer. It doesn't just tell us who's the best at battles, but also who can go through their travels without over exhausting themselves and their Pokemon."

"Sounds interesting," Midorima inquisitively said more to himself.

"I'm game," Aomine agreed with a competitive smile.

"This could be fun," Kise said. Though he had a cheery smile, he also had a competitive aura around him.

"Ehhh, sounds like a hassle," Murasakibara complained, not into the idea.

"How about the winner gets something, too, then?" Aomine suggested.

"Yes. The winner gets treated by the losers," Akashi declared. "No questions or complaints."

"Okay," Murasakibara instantly agreed, thinking of all the sweets he could get.

"What about me?" Kuroko asked, forgotten once again. He was curious to see who the strongest was as well.

Akashi turned. "Right, Tetsuya. Well, that makes six of us and six regions then. We each get one region." He then gave his attention to Momoi. "Unless you want to join as well?"

Momoi shook her head. "I'll stay out of this." She could feel the tension was almost as heavy as their basketball competition and wanted no involvement if it was going to be that serious.

The six trainers began coming up with their rules and guidelines. They simply had to conquer the region as Akashi said. The second the person does, they have to announce it in their group chat, that way there was a date to when they finished. Everyone also had to start on the same day at a town with no gyms. Their deadline was the week before summer break ended. If no one conquered their regions by then, they'd go with who got the farthest. Finally, no home region advantage.

"Okay, I wrote all the regions on paper and it's shuffled in my bag," Momoi said, shuffling her bag a bit more. "Everyone picks one. If you get your home region, just put it back. And no trading!"

Momoi went to each trainer. First Kuroko, who pulled Kanto. Next was Kise with Johto. Aomine went after, who had to redraw when pulling Hoenn and got Sinnoh afterwards. Midorima pulled Hoenn. Murasakibara pulled Unova. That left Akashi with Kalos.

Aomine nodded acceptingly at his slip. "Not bad."

Murasakibara looked down at the slip, then up to Aomine. He shook his head. "Good luck, Mine-chin…"

"Kalos is pretty far, isn't it?" Kuroko asked Akashi after look at his paper.

Akashi pocketed his paper. "I've been farther. This'll be interesting."

"Johto has very nice contest halls," Kise shared with Midorima. "Maybe I could do both!"

"I highly recommend you don't if you want to win," Midorima shot him down, pushing up his glasses. "What I do recommend if that we start as soon as possible. They're big regions and I want to utilize our time."

Akashi nodded. "Agreed." He smiled again. "I believe this meeting was very interesting."

The group went their separate ways once again, rushing to get home and pack for their journeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of mushing it together, I decided to break things up into chapters. Each person will show how they were during a certain part of their journeys. Broken up like this bc I know for a fact I would never get anything done if I wrote ALL their Pokemon journeys and matches. Hope you still read and enjoy!


	2. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, each chapter's gonna be pretty short eh he he...

Kuroko didn't know much about the Kanto region, but he did know someone who did. Kagami said he was originally from there, born in a little place called Pallet Town.

"No." That was Kagami's flat out answer when Kuroko asked if he'd join his adventure.

"Why?" Kuroko asked back.

"I am not spending my whole summer traveling with that." Kagami gestured to Growlithe, who only looked up happily at him. He jumped when Growlithe barked.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "Kagami-kun, I spend all of first year helping you beat the Generation of Miracles."

"That's diff–"

"The least you can do for me is come along."

"But–"

"Or you rather I go alone? Traveling an unknown region. I'll be sure to let Coach know why I might not be able to play this fall if I get hurt."

Kagami glared down at Kuroko, who continued to return the look as well. The taller teen groaned, giving in. "Alright fine. Just because Coach will have my neck if something happened."

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you. We'll leave as soon as you're packed. Pallet Town doesn't have a gym, right?"

"Wait, what!? That soon!?"


	3. Start of a Journey

"So this is New Bark Town," Kise said, looking around the little town. He held onto his Swablu when a refreshing breeze picked up. "I think we're gonna like Johto," he added down to his Swablu, smiling when Swablu agreed.

"You're here to get eight badges, not have fun," Kise's old senpai, Kasamatsu, said, smacking the back of Kise's head.

"So mean," Kise pouted, shaking off the light abuse. He smiled again. "But you're glad to come along with me, aren't you?"

"I only went because you told me no one was going with you," Kasamatsu argued. "I didn't want the next reason for you being on TV to be because they found a dead body."

"That wasn't going to happen," Kise reassured. "I'm partly here on work too," he sheepishly admitted.

Kasamatsu paused, taking in Kise's confession. "One more time!?"

"It was the only way my manager agreed to let me go to Johto!" Kise quickly defended himself, saving his Swablu when Kasamatsu called out his Hitmontop to help kick Kise.

"So I didn't even need to come?"

"But, Senpai! We'd be so lonely if it was just us!" Kise whined about him and his Pokemon.

Kasamatsu groaned. Whatever. He was traveling anyway. Why not with another and to a new place.

Kise's phone suddenly went off, the trainer opening the message. It was Akashi in their group chat. Looked like everyone reached it to their starting town and their journeys was about to begin.

Kise smiled, pocketing his phone once again. "Come on, Senpai!"

Let the race begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to always travel with a buddy! And that Kise is still a wonderful coordinator by heart~


	4. Battles Within their Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to write out actual battle scenes here bc I wanted to keep everything fairly the same sized. It probably made this story less interesting and less Pokemon, but I'm sticking with my decision

Time had passed since the start of everyone's journeys. Despite starting at the same time, it was hard to say where everyone was and how many gym badges they won. Midorima had just won his second badge though, walking victoriously out of Dewford Gym.

Takao walked out behind him, slinging his arm around Midorima's neck. "Woo, that sure was a toughie when Xatu went down, huh, Shin-chan?"

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima responded, making his way to the Pokemon Center.

"It took down his Machamp and Meditite fine, but that Hariyama," Takao let out a low whistle, "it's a good thing Kingler managed like it did."

"Remind me again why you came along?" Midorima asked Takao once in the Pokemon Center, handing Nurse joy his Pokeballs. He and Takao then walked to the waiting area.

Takao plopped down onto a chair beside Midorima. "Someone needs to show you around, Shin-chan," he answered. "Who knows how you'd get around without me. I'm a local, remember?"

Midorima narrowed his eyes at Takao's toothy grin. He sighed. "Where's the next gym?"

"Two towns away, Mauville City," Takao answered without needing to look at a map. "I'm sure old man Briney wouldn't mind giving us another ride after you helped with his Wingull."

Midorima stood, walking back to Nurse Joy when it looked like she was done recovering his Pokemon. "We'll leave tomorrow morning after my Pokemon has rested."

Takao rolled his eyes, Midorima still not being one for a nice conversation. "Yes, sir, Shin-chan."


	5. Against the Wild

"I've been cheated," Aomine complained for the umpteenth time. He was in the middle of his travels, on his way to his next gym. Why was he complaining? He first had to pass Mt. Coronet.

"Dai-chan, for the last time, you were not cheated!" Momoi yelled after him, the both of them freezing their butts off on the summit. "You pulled Sinnoh fair and square!"

Aomine only continued to grumble his complaints, hiding his face more in his scarf when a cold wind blew. "I bet this is what Murasakibara meant by good luck, that sweet-toothed giant! Where's a Fire Pokemon when you need one..."

"Don't worry, Dai-chan," Momoi started with a sigh. "You're almost halfway done. You have three badges."

"But who knows how far everyone is. Hurry up, Satsuki. You're so slow."

Momoi clenched her jaw. It may have been the cold or the fact that it felt like they've only been going uphill, but Momoi couldn't help but snap back. "Stupid Dai-chan! Why do I always have to be with you! I wanted to go with Tetsu-kun to Kanto! I already had to go with you to Touou! Stupid stupid Dai-chan!"

"S-Satsuki–!" Aomine called after Momoi as the smaller teen ran off in tears. "Stop! You're the one who's been saying it's not safe!"

But Momoi would listening, continuing to run and ignore Aomine. She kept running until something jumped out at her, causing her to fall back with a yelp.

"Satsuki!" Aomine dashed over to help his friend up.

Momoi and Aomine then looked up, meeting eye to eye with a giant Abomasnow.

" _Boma!_ "

"Run!" Aomine yelled, pulling Momoi up to her feet. The two of them were back to running the other way with the Frost Tree Pokemon chasing behind. They must've stumbling into its territory.

"You just _had_ to run off, didn't you!?"

"Dai-chan, I will trip you!"

The two gave another yelp when Abomasnow blew an Icy Wind at them.

Aomine halted after the attack, turning back to Abomasnow. "Now you did it. We're already freezing our butts here!" He threw out his Pokeball, Absol appearing. "Night Slash!"

Absol quickly jumped into action. Its horn glowed purple before it leaped at Abomasnow. It attacked the larger Pokemon, causing it to fall over. When Absol jumped back to Aomine's side, Abomasnow was just starting to run away.

The second the danger seemed to be gone, Aomine and Momoi let out a sigh of relief with Absol walking up to them for praise. They lost count of how many times Pokemon jumped out at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I recall correctly, you don't actually cross the summit that early in the game, but frozen Aomine was too good in my head I had to write it out hehe my poor Ahomine i'm sorry


	6. To Throw in the Towel (Not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unova based off Black 2/White 2 version

The end of the "friendly" competition was surely going to be any day now. How did Murasakibara know? Because he had seven badges while halfheartedly in the competition. Who knew where the others, who were actually into it to win, were at.

"There you are, Atsushi," a voice said. Murasakibara tilted his head up from his spot laying on the sandy beach of Undella Town.

"No, it's Muro-chin," Murasakibara whined to his Pokemon on either side of him.

Himuro brushed off Murasakibara's disappointment. "We've been here for days now. I've already visited Alex here and it's time for you to go."

"No~" Murasakibara drawled on once again. "Aka-chin'll probably win anyways."

Himuro sighed, plopping down beside Murasakibara's head. This was why he tagged along when running into Murasakibara in Unova: Murasakibara would no doubt go his own pace and get sidetracked or lost. Himuro grew up in Virbank City despite being from Kanto, so he knew the region pretty well and could guide Murasakibara through while encouraging him at the same time. Like usual, Murasakibara was gonna call it quits.

"You never know. Humilau City is just a route away," Himuro tried to pep talk.

Murasakibara only grumbled, shimmying himself more into the sand. "But ice cream here is good."

"You can get your friends to treat you to even more ice cream when you win," Himuro said.

Murasakibara contemplated this. He gave another childish whine.

"It's a really cool place. You can get around by boats."

"No," Murasakibara instantly shot down, he and his Pokemon all turning away. "We'll sink." Possible, considering how much Munchlax already weighed by itself. Murasakibara liked having his Pokemon out.

Himuro narrowed his eyes. Seemed there really wasn't a way to get Murasakibara to move. Unless…

"Okay. We can stay," Himuro gave in with a shrug, leaning back on his hands. "That's fine. Alex was talking about wanting to train you, too."

Murasakibara obviously went tense.

"You'll love training under her," Himuro continued. "Not only did she coach Taiga and I in basketball, she also taught us some great battle techniques. It was a lot of work, but you know Alex; of course she wasn't going to let us quit."

"Munchlax, Lickitung, I think it's time we get up," Murasakibara said to his Pokemon.

" _Munch_."

" _Licki._ "

The two Pokemon agreed.

Himuro had a sly smile on his face as he watched Murasakibara scurry off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himuro and Kagami growing up in Unova parallels them growing up in LA, even though Unova is based of New York. still, MURICA! And Alex visits Undella a lot. Sorry if I got this off; I didn't get very deep into gen 5


	7. The Battle's End

Akashi plopped down on the bed of his Pokemon Center room. It truly had been an exhausting last day for him. Akashi was prepared to head to bed, especially since it was late at night, but mustered the last of his strength to grab his phone and post his victory. Right when he was about to turn on the phone, his Persian jumped up and joined him on his bed.

Akashi pounced a bit from Persian's weight, laughing when the Classy Cat Pokemon curled up against him. He pet its silky fur. "You and the others did wonderfully today. It really took everything we had to get through that last battle."

Persian purred against Akashi's hand.

Akashi gave another laugh, turning his attention back to his phone. "You get some rest. You deserve it," he said as he opened his group chat. Though, instead of commenting about about how he conquered Kalos, he noticed another message on the top of the chat.

"Well, how about that?" Akashi said to Persian, who eyed his slight smile. "First I lose to Kuroko, and now it seems I've lost to Midorima."

Persian was instantly on its feet, taken aback and crossed. " _Per!?_ "

Akashi showed his Pokemon his phone. "See for yourself."

Persian glared at the message, but Akashi wasn't lying. There Midorima's message read, ' _First to conquer their region. Who's best now, Aomine?_ ' Underneath the message was a long list of replies.

_TheAmazingD_ _: oh hell no! ur just throwing everyone off!_

_KiraKiraKise_ _:_ _awwww, Midorimacchi noooo! i was so close! (\QAQ)/)_

_MaiboLover00_ _: that mean's we're done, right? huh, i thought Aka-chin was going to be first._

_Kuro_Tetsu_ _:_ _You're not the only one, Murasakibara-kun._

_CancerLuck1_ _: Oi! I can beat Akashi!_

_Kuro_Tetsu_ _: …_

_MaiboLover99_ _: … _…_ _…__

_KiraKiraKise_ _: … _…_ _…_ _…_ _…_ _…__

_PrettyPinkPearls_ _:_ _Congrats, Midorin!_

According to the original message, Midorima had conquered Hoenn last night. It was no wonder Akashi didn't see the message; his phone was off by then and all day he had been battling without checking his phone.

In the name of good sportsmanship, Akashi congratulated Midorima as well.

_EmperorEye_ _: Congratulations. Sorry for the late response. Seems our friendly competition has come to an end with Midorima's victory. Shall we all end here as well or would you all rather continue on?_

_TheAmazingD_ _: hell no am i stopping! not after all that!_

_Kuro_Tetsu_ _: I agree with Aomine-kun._

_KiraKiraKise_ _: i'm going on too! (\^/^)/)_

_MaiboLover99_ _: i'm not_

_PrettyPinkPearls_ _: but let's all still meet up again! I wanna hear about everyone's adventures!_

_Kuro_Tetsu_ _: I'm curious as well._

_KiraKiraKise_ _: you'll all love how johto went for me! (^/)u(\^)_

_EmperorEye_ _: Alright, how about we meet up on that original end date? We can meet in Rustboro City like last time._

_MaiboLover99_ _: k_

_KiraKiraKise_ _: kk!~ <3_

_PrettyPinkPearls_ _: yay! i'll make sure Aomine-kun is there!_

_TheAmazingD_ _: really satsuki!_

_Kuro_Tetsu_ _: Sounds good._

_CancerLuck1_ _: Yes, I believe I get to be treated by everyone, so we'll do it then._

Akashi turned off his phone the second the conversation went to insults thrown around. He let out a sigh. Sure he didn't win, but the journey was a great experience. He met many people and his Pokemon grew stronger.

" _Per…_ " Persian growled, unhappy about the lose still. It was just as competitive as Akashi('s other self).

Akashi smiled, petting Persian's head once again. "We still conquered Kalos, so it wasn't an entire lose." He believed he got his point across to it when Persian curled up once again beside him. And, finally, they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be 100% honest; I'm most likely going to write Akashi's journey. What can I say, I have cute ideas for him and play favorites. So you might wanna keep an eye out for that in the future.


	8. Victors vs Champions

The fated day finally came when everyone met up before the last day of break. Everyone was together once again, enjoying another warm day as they allowed their Pokemon to play with each other. Some had evolved while some were new and caught during their journeys.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Aomine started the second Kise was finished with his story. "You had to do your model work _and_ you did contests? Dude, it's no wonder you lost!"

"Ki-chan, you stretched yourself too thin," Momoi added, worried.

"It's okay. It was still fun," Kise responded, still smiling.

To the side, Kuroko was talking with Murasakibara. "I heard from Kagami-kun that you were traveling with Himuro-kun."

Murasakibara nodded with a huffy look. "Muro-chin was even more bossy…"

"But didn't he help you along?" Kuroko asked.

"...yeah…" Murasakibara grumbled his answer. "He helped me train with his Ninetales and Glameow. They were strong."

Kuroko smiled. "Kagami-kun did mention Himuro-kun was a tough trainer."

With Akashi and Midorima:

"Congratulations again, Midorima," Akashi said to Midorima, at the same time holding back his growling Persian.

"Yes, thank you, Akashi," Midorima responded, very wary of Persian.

"It was a tough journey, wasn't it?" Akashi asked. "How were your gym battles?"

"Some were better than others," Midorima answered.

Akashi smiled. "I suppose that's true with type differences. How was your battle with Hoenn's Elite Four and Champion though? That I am very curious about. My Pokemon and I had some trouble with Kalos' Elite Four and Champion, but we managed to hold our ground first time through."

Midorima sat completely frozen at Akashi's words. Not only him; the others turned to Akashi when overhearing him as well, gaping. All while Akashi obliviously waited for Midorima's answer.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko started, first to be unfazed, "could you please explain what you mean by Elite Four and Champion?"

Akashi turned to Kuroko with a confused look in his eyes. "The Elite Four and Champion. They're the top trainers of the region. You should know that, Kuroko."

"Oh, I think he does, Akashi," Aomine said. "He was more asking about why the hell you brought them up."

Akashi narrowed his eyes in even more confusion. "That was our competition. To see who could conquer their region first. To my understanding, that meant the Elite Four and Champion as well."

"No, no, no," Kise rapidly denied. "Akashicchi, when people say 'conquer the region,' it usually means just the gyms."

"Akashi-kun, did you go up against the Elite Four?" Momoi hesitantly asked.

"Yes," Akashi answered as if it was nothing.

"And you beat them?" Aomine asked.

"Yes," Akashi answered once again.

"Then you went up against the Champion?" Kise nervously asked.

"Yes again."

"And won?" Kuroko finished.

"Yes. Why is everyone so transfixed on this?" Akashi fumed in his own way. "This was what we agreed on."

"Aka-chin, the rest of us agreed on only the gyms," Murasakibara clarified. He then shrugged. "But I'm not surprised Aka-chin beat the Elite Four and Champion. Does that mean you win?"

The group went silent once again before Aomine spoke up. "When exactly did you beat the Elite Four and Champion?"

"The day after Midorima said he conquered Hoenn," Akashi answered.

"That means you had to have gotten all eight badges before Midorimacchi," Kise said, making everyone turn to the forgotten Midorima.

Midorima was still frozen as if in a trance.

The group turned back to Akashi.

"So Akashi-kun is the winner!" Momoi declared.

"And the new Champion of Kalos?" Kuroko unsurely stated.

Akashi smiled. "That I am, Kuroko." He turned down to smile at his Persian, who was also smiling proudly at their win. "Look at that, Persian. It _is_ our win."

" _Persian per!_ "

Everyone thought the real prize for Akashi had to be the Champion title, but no, Akashi still wanted to be treated out by the others. That was their deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I play favorites haha! Thank you for reading this through to the end! I hoped you enjoyed it! And, come on, how can my baby not misunderstand and go all out? I'll try to get this journey story out hopefully for you Akashi fans! Thanks again!


End file.
